


Wish Granted

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hypothermia, M/M, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid has spent most of his twenty-two years focused on achieving his dreams. It only takes one night with Geno for a long-ignored dream to come true.





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Angst isn't my usual genre, but I saw the prompt "wishbabies" on the list and immediately thought of this.
> 
> This takes place in winter 2009; our beloved Two-Headed Monster won their first Stanley Cup in summer 2009. I have no idea if there actually was a major snowstorm in Pittsburgh that winter, but it seems plausible.
> 
> In this fic, both Sid and Geno have their own homes, which I don't think was the case in real life at that point.

Sid woke up with a start - something wasn't right.

It took him a few moments to remember why his ass felt sore - he'd actually slept with Geno last night, against all odds. Surely that wasn't the cause of Sid's sudden dread...right?

"Sid..." Geno blinked sleepily and tilted his head in confusion. "Also have weird bad feeling?"

"Yeah," Sid nodded. He sat up and tried to analyze the feeling as it became more precise. "The front door?"

"Need check there," Geno confirmed. He picked up their clothes from the floor before getting dressed. "Need hurry, Sid!"

Sid pulled on his briefs and pants before staring at the shirt on the bedspread. "Isn't this yours?"

"Looks better on you," Geno replied nonchalantly. He was wearing Sid's shirt, which set the butterflies in Sid's stomach aflutter.

But there wasn't time to think about that. Sid pulled on the shirt and ran with Geno to the front door, which seemed harder to open than usual. "What the heck?"

Once the door finally opened, Geno let out a curse in Russian. "More snow than thought."

"Yeah." The forecast for snow the night before had prompted Geno to not drive back to his place after dinner, but this looked like much more snow than had been predicted. Sid felt a change in the bad feeling. "We have to dig."

Geno knelt down and got to work, muttering in increasingly worried Russian.

"You're not wearing gloves, Geno! I'll get a shovel before you freeze." 

"No time, Sid!" Geno snapped before Sid could move. "Help!"

So he did, scooping away snow as quickly as he could. He couldn't tell how long it was before he felt something solid. "Here!"

Geno scooted closer so they could dig in the same spot. "Yes, I feel!" 

They cleared the spot quickly and gasped at what they saw. "A wishbaby basket?"

"Bring in!" Geno scooped up the wicker basket and ran inside. Sid followed him and slammed the door shut, praying for...well, he didn't know what, but something good.

Geno placed the basket on the kitchen table. Sid walked up to the table and reached inside the basket. "It's cold..." he whispered as he lifted out the lightly swaddled infant. "Why isn't the blanket warmer?"

"Baby not awake yet," Geno pointed out. He reached back inside the basket and pulled out a manila folder. "Papers wet. We check later?"

"Take out each paper so it can dry separately," Sid advised, still holding the baby. Geno did so, revealing various official documents. "Is that last one Russian?"

Geno nodded. "Blank Evgenievna Crosby-Malkina. Like here." He pointed to one of the documents in English. "We have daughter."

Sid blinked in disbelief. "You're twenty-three. I'm twenty-two."

"And I want meet baby." Geno stood next to Sid and hovered one of his hands over the baby's face. Sid did the same, and together they stroked the baby's cheeks.

Her eyes fluttered open; Sid released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She shuddered and began to cough. "Oh, sweetie..." Sid whispered, rocking her gently. "Who knows how long you were out there, but you're in here now. You'll be okay."

"Yes, you get best care from best Papas," Geno promised. He touched her blanket and frowned. "You wet, too, like papers. Need fix that."

Sid nodded and walked to the bathroom, Geno following close. He gently placed the baby in the tub and began to untuck the blanket. "Geno, hand me a dry towel from the closet, please?"

"Here." Geno joined Sid in kneeling next to the tub, chuckling softly as Sid took off the baby's onesie. "Penguins outfit!"

"Yes, you're already the Pens' biggest fan, little girl," Sid cooed. "But even a real penguin would be very cold out there all alone." He worked off her diaper and took the towel from Geno, using it to re-swaddle her. "I don't know how to warm you without burning you."

"Warm water bottles," Geno suggested. "Works in Russia. I'm get." He blew a kiss to the baby as he stood up. "I'm back quick, beautiful small...and beautiful Papa."

Sid blinked in confusion as Geno planted a kiss on the top of his head before leaving. He stared at the baby, who seemed unimpressed with Sid's confusion despite being unable to focus her eyes. "You agree with your Uncle Flower, I suppose? That this has been years in the making?" She blinked and whimpered softly. "I know, I know...As your Uncle Tanger would say, the Two-Headed Monster is a textbook case of love at first sight followed by lots of pining. I don't want you to think you're unwanted, because you're obviously not - I just figured you wouldn't show up until after we retired because...well..."

"Because world not want NHL players to have happy ever after together."

Sid turned to face Geno, who was standing in the doorway with two warm water bottles. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to hear that Flower and Tanger like Sasha and Nicky." Geno waved his hand around the bathroom as he knelt next to Sid. "Room echo."

"Oh." Sid gulped nervously. "I didn't really think you were interested until...well, until last night. And even then, I wasn't sure how interested until...until I saw her last name."

"Me, too." Geno sighed and began fiddling with the towel so the water bottles could work their magic on the little girl. "Sid so focused on hockey that anti-wish pills not needed?"

"Anti-wish pills...oh, you mean suppressants..." Sid glanced at the sink and winced at the orange bottle next to the faucet. "I usually take mine after brushing my teeth at night."

"But last night I'm kiss you instead," Geno sighed. "Mine at home. Left without thinking I'm spend night."

Sid sighed. "Once the snow stops and the roads clear up, we have to take her to the hospital, just to make sure she's okay."

"She probably okay - strong like Papas." Geno stroked her face softly. "But Sid right, like normal. Have to be sure. And hospital easiest for paperwork, probably."

"That's right - you need a name!" Sid cupped her head gently. "Who are you, little one?"

The men fell silent in thought, only being interrupted when the baby began to cry. "Shh, shh..." Geno whispered, switching quickly to Russian.

Sid suddenly remembered a movie he and Taylor used to watch. "Geno? What's the nickname for Anastasia?"

"Nastya," Geno replied automatically. He nodded slowly. "Anastasia Evgenievna Crosby-Malkina. I'm like."

"Me, too," Sid smiled. "Hello, Nastya."

"We your Papas," Geno smiled. "Or...maybe we need better names?"

"You can be Papa, and I can be Daddy?" Sid suggested. "But I like being her Papas either way."

"Okay." Geno kissed Sid properly. "Best Daddy and best Papa for best wishbaby Nastya."

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Anastasia" means "resurrection", which seems perfect for this baby. I don't know if the Crosby sibs actually used to watch the movie, but I needed an in-universe explanation for the name. (Full disclosure: I'm not entirely certain if Nastya is the right diminutive, especially since they're her parents...if you know, let me know!)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm especially curious about Geno's dialogue - does it seem realistic for this era? And be honest with me: is this actually angst??


End file.
